


Freshly Kissed

by Deelightful76



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deelightful76/pseuds/Deelightful76
Summary: What can I say? I was sent a photo, my mind went where it went and this is the result. There is no plot, it's just smut. Jess, I blame you.
Relationships: Wyatt Logan & Lucy Preston, Wyatt Logan/Lucy Preston
Comments: 15
Kudos: 36





	Freshly Kissed

Barefoot and wearing only button fly jeans and a brown leather belt, Wyatt stood before the mirror brushing his teeth. He winked and muttered a foamy “mornin’” at the glass as his wife came into view. She was dressed in an odd jumble of woolly socks, a satin & lace teddy, a pair of his boxers she’d long since claimed as her own, and a bobbly misshapen three sizes too big cardigan that could only be Denise’s handiwork. Her hair was held in a scruffy loose knot that bounced atop her head as she walked. She looked beautiful. His heart squeezed - it never ceased to amaze him the kooky, effervescent woman caught in the reflection loved him.

Lucy pressed a kiss to his shoulder and turned to rest her cheek on it, meeting his gaze in the mirror. Her hand stroked across his back and her eyes drifted across his broad chest, a smile creeping along her mouth. She took in the roll of his wide shoulders and the flex of his biceps as he brushed back and forth, his firm pecs and dusky flat nipples, the sculpted lines of his stomach, the jagged scar just above the v cut of his hips and the fine line of hair that dipped below his waist. Wyatt - strong, handsome, Wyatt. She felt heat pool low in her belly at the thought of the things he and his body did to her. 

As she continued to admire her husband’s muscular form, fresh images of exactly what he’d done to her just last night etched in her mind. Her hand tightened on his waist, a rogue finger sliding over the leather and under the band of his jeans to graze against the rough hairs there. Her pupils darkened when she met his eyes in the mirror once more. He paused his cleaning and raised a quizzical eyebrow at her, brush clamped in his teeth, “What?”

Not breaking eye contact she scrolled her other thumb along the vein of his forearm, and taking his wrist in her grip silently drew his hand and the toothbrush away from his mouth and down to the counter where he dropped it. Understanding dawning, a twinkle lit in Wyatt’s eyes.

He took his cue, quickly dispensing his toothpaste into the sink and turning bodily to face her. He was about to reach for a towel to wipe his mouth when Lucy slowly ran her finger across his lips gathering up the white bubbles before taking it into her own mouth. She sucked it clean and withdrew it with a sinful pop. With that single action Wyatt felt himself hardening - God she drove him crazy.

His mouth was on hers in a second, his minty tongue coating hers with the remnants of toothpaste as their kiss deepened. When they broke for air Lucy pushed Wyatt back against the counter, pressing her palms to his chest to hold him in place and prevent him from claiming her lips once more. She had something else in mind.

Her hands scraped down his front finding purchase once more in the top of his jeans. She roughly tugged the waistband, jerking his hips forward. Wyatt’s hands flew back and he grabbed the counter to steady himself. She fixed him a steely look that told him to stay put. He loved it when she took charge like this – a born solider he was made to follow orders and he was hers to command. Obediently he stood in place and watched with hooded eyes as she fingered the silver buckle of his belt, making light work of the clasp. There was a whoosh and a sharp snap as she tore the leather from the loops and released it to the tiled floor with a clatter.

Wyatt groaned as he swelled against the denim, his erection hardening further as Lucy rubbed her hand along the seam and popped the buttons of his fly. Once undone, she reached into the opening of his jeans and made him moan again when she grasped his cock firmly, her other hand gliding round his smooth ass and slipping his jeans down, pulling him free. As his pants fell to his ankles, she grabbed a plush towel from the rail, dropped it at his feet and then slowly sank to her knees.

Her fingertips grazed the underside of him eliciting a sharp hiss as her nail dragged along the sensitive flesh. Slowly drew circles with her forefinger up and along his now fully hardened length, teasing a path over the veins and nerves making it twitch under her touch. As her thumb rubbed over his swollen head she licked her lips seductively and raised her eyes to him before deliberately lowering her gaze once more. Wyatt shuddered and tightened his grip on the counter in a bid to restrain the instinctive buck of his hips. Christ he wanted those soft lips wrapped around him, to feel her tongue curl and her cheeks hollow as she sucked. Lucy gave him a naughty smirk and lowered her head.

The relief of her mouth taking him in corresponded almost immediately with a startling, almost painful sensation as her tongue rolled over his slit. It took him a moment to understand the cause of the icy, numbing tingle that was now setting the nerves on edge… peppermint. The toothpaste! Fear and excitement in equal measure stormed through him. He glimpsed the half squeezed tube of baking soda infused toothpaste that rested next to the sink. ‘Extra freshness’ – oh fuck.

“OHHHH FUUCCCKKK!!” He gasped aloud, fingers scrabbling on the counter as a sudden fiery burn seared through him. It was like electricity racing up his spine. His eyes watered but oh God, the way it made every touch, every lick so much more intense. Everything he felt was magnified ten-fold. Her hot mouth caressed and soothed the icy sting, before a well-placed swipe would send another bitter wave crashing through him.

One look down at the wicked, satisfied smirk on Lucy’s face as she lapped and chewed at him with her lips, purposefully concentrating on his tip, and he realised she’d known damn well what she was doing. Groaning he thrust towards her mouth chasing more of the vicious pleasure.

She responded with a throaty chuckle then drew him deeper still, slackening her jaw so he could slide in and out in time with the rocking of her head. The bobble on her head bounced back and forth like a hypnotic metronome. Wyatt reached down and gently twisted his fingers through it to ground him as every other part of him threatened to disappear into the arctic vortex swirling through him.

At the slight tug of her hair Lucy moaned and she sucked him with more fervour bringing him ever closer to the precipice. She could feel his thighs and buttocks tense as the pressure built, his hips more strained, his breathing more ragged and shallow. With another wicked leer she gave him a final ice cold swipe of her tongue before plunging down taking as much of his length into mouth as she could. She pressed a curled a finger firmly against the tender space just behind his balls and sucked hard. The effect was instant and Wyatt let out a gruff roar as he came - every muscle and joint in his body went stiff and immovable as his orgasm hit.

As he grappled for breath and tried to get his brain into focus, Lucy eased back to her feet and squeezed a pea sized blob of toothpaste onto her own brush. She raised it to her mouth and just as she slid it against her gums she gave him a casual wink and flashed him satisfied grin - “Morning sweetheart.”


End file.
